Another Rainy Night
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: She wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives but sometimes, fate doesn’t always agree and things happen that StarClan has no control over, BerryXHoney Oneshot.


**~ Here is another Oneshot I thought I'd try out, I hope you like it and its' loosely based on the song "Another Rainy Night" by Queensryche, if you don't know it, you should listen to it, it's really good. I hope you enjoy it and yeah, I know I've had a lot of these stories but oh well. This story alternates points of views however and uses some, but not that much, dialogue from **_**Sunrise**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors and I never will, Erin Hunter does**_

* * *

**Another Rainy Night**

* * *

_Honeyfern's POV_

* * *

I wanted to live; I wanted to have a happy life with Berrynose, the cat I loved more than life. Sure he was a stuck up, snobby tom but he was still the true love of my life. I loved him more than life itself and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

But when I saw Briarkit getting to close to a snake that had appeared quite suddenly behind a rock that stood just beyond where the little kit was standing. I couldn't watch a kit get killed by a snake so I propelled myself forward, crashing into Briarkit and sending the little dark brown kit flying away from the snake. But the snake managed to sink its' fang into my shoulder, it hurt, oh StarClan, it hurt!

"Help!" I screeched, spring backwards but the poison from the snakebite coursed through my veins and I collapsed onto my sighed. I could see Briarkit cowering at the base of the rocks; the little kit's eyes were wide with shock as if she didn't expect me to rescue her.

Already the poison was coursing through my veins and I knew my life was about to end. I could hear shocked cries around and I heard my mother's voice sound above the noise. "No…oh, no…" Sorreltail whispered. "I can't lose another kit! Not after Molekit! Please, StarClan…" I hardly remembered my brother, who had died when he was still a kit before he had the chance to gain his apprentice name.

"Stand back, give me some room," I heard Leafpool's voice as the medicine cat hurried to my side but I knew she wouldn't be able to do anything, already I could see my life flashing before my eyes. I couldn't get away, this must have been the fate StarClan had planned out for me but I couldn't help but be filled with grief at the thought of leaving Berrynose behind.

"I'm not leaving," speaking of Berrynose, I heard his voice snarl but I also could tell that the medicine cat had ignored him as she crouched beside and placed a paw just above the wound in my shoulder.

"Try not to move," she meowed softly but I knew I couldn't move even if I tried, the poison in the snake's bite was already numbing my body and I could feel my life starting to slip away from me. I knew Leafpool now knew I wouldn't survive this but strangely enough, I saw her looking, almost pleadingly at my sister, Cinderheart. Why she would be looking at my sister like that, I don't know and I don't think I ever will understand.

My body began to twitch and the poison inflamed the blood in my body. "Help me!" I cried out, writhing in pain. "My blood is on fire! Help me, please! It hurts so much!"

The pain that had been ignited only seconds before was unbearable and I could hear desperation in Berrynose's voice as he began to speak. "Do something!" he begged. "One of you, do something!"

Strangely enough Leafpool didn't reply right away, she was still looking at Cinderheart before she finally dragged her gaze away from my sister. I could hardly hear it when my mother began to speak, I could tell she was begging Leafpool to do something but the ThunderClan medicine cat didn't start treating it.

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do. The poison has taken hold of her," Leafpool finally whispered but I could hardly hear her, my fading thoughts were on Berrynose, the true love of my life. My mind was filled with his face and the love that I had for him inflamed me even as my life faded away. My body went limp, I felt it go limp and I could almost feel the grief that was in the air as my spirit left my body and went to join StarClan.

Even as I began my journey to StarClan, I couldn't stop thinking about Berrynose, about the love of my life. I wanted to have kits with him, I wanted to become a mother, and I wanted to live. I didn't think StarClan would be this cruel and as I entered the StarClan hunting grounds, that was the first thing I asked.

"How can you be so cruel? How can you take me away from my Clan? From the cat that I love?" I cried out into the silent forest, I hadn't expected a reply but I received one.

"I'm sorry, Honeyfern, this was one fate that StarClan themselves could not stop."

I didn't know who said it but I knew it was one of the StarClan cats and I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed at them. I thought StarClan was all-powerful, I thought they could stop anything from happening.

"StarClan cannot stop fate."

That was another reply that I hadn't expected but I was too filled with grief as I gazed down at my Clan, my parents, and my one true love as they mourned my death. Why did I have to go so young? Why did I have to leave my Clan? Why did fate have this planned for me? Why?

* * *

_Berrynose's POV_

* * *

I could hardly believe it had happened as I gazed at the limp form of the cat I had thought was going to be my mate, be the love of my life forever. I loved this cat, sure I didn't show it at first but I really loved Honeyfern and now, StarClan had taken her away from me. I knew she was in a better place and I also knew some good came from it.

The clan was in silence as I gently stroked Honeyfern's fur with one paw. "We would have had wonderful kits together," I whispered, knowing full well how much Honeyfern wanted to be a mother, how much she wanted to have kits, how much she wanted to live. "Just as strong and beautiful as you. And one day I'll see you in StarClan."

I said this, moments before she died and I knew she was fading away, I wasn't even sure if she had heard me, so I said one last thing, one thing I wasn't sure if she would hear it. "You saved Briarkit's life," he went on, liking Honeyfern's dying, or already dead, head. "Every cat in StarClan will honor you."

A long sigh escaped Honeyfern's lips but I couldn't be sure if she had heard my last words or not. I hoped that she did but I couldn't be sure, I couldn't tell anything right now, I was too filled with grief to even worry about it. I just hoped that StarClan would honor her presence, she deserves it for what she has done today.

I saw Leafpool trying to move to Honeyfern's side but Brackenfur stopped her and padded to my side. He placed his tail on my shoulder as if trying to comfort me but it was as if a rain cloud was floating above me, blocking out everything and enveloping me in my grief.

I hardly heard Brackenfur's words as he meowed. "She's gone, she hunts with StarClan now." I didn't listen to anything else after that as I allowed Brackenfur to lead me away from my love's body. I loved Honeyfern with all of my heart and all of my soul and know that she was gone, I couldn't help but feel as though rain would continue to pound on my head for the rest of my days.

_I miss you already, Honeyfern, I will never forget you, it's just another rainy night without you here with me,_ I thought as Brackenfur led me away from my love's motionless body. I will never forget her as I had said; nothing in this world will make me forget my beloved Honeyfern.

I turned my gaze to the sky above my head, grief clouded my vision and it looked as though a rain cloud of sorrow floated above my head. As I had said it is just another rainy night without my beloved Honeyfern here with me.

A rainy night that will always be with me, a rainy night I alone will see and endure, a night that will not leave me alone.

Not until the day I join my beloved, walking among the stars.

* * *

**~ I thought this was a good Oneshot but it's not for me to say and yes, I did base this on the song "Another Rainy Night" by Queensryche, as I said in the first author's note. It's not a songfic but I figured this song suited Honeyfern and Berrynose's dilemma more than any other song. I hoped you enjoyed it, I know it was short, sorry about that, please review.**

**~ Blaze ~**


End file.
